I'll Be Good For You
by AliceJericho
Summary: Their love was always meant to be. Because neither would give up. Sabin/Ajay - For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight


**a/n request! Own nobody! If it sucks.. That is my fault… because I didn't exactly know how to write it! But I tried! Oh yeah, i deleted some choruses... there was too many...**

**

* * *

**

Song: I'll be Good For You by *Nsync  
For: Kennedy's Friday Night Delight

_

* * *

_

Ohh…

_Ya know I'll be good for you baby yeahhh ohhh_

One of the, not so, secret romances in TNA, Ashton Reso and Chris Sabin, was probably one of the cutest ever seen. The pair were made for each other, and if you were anyone other than Bobby Roode, you know that.

_I'll be good for you.  
__I ain't gonna take my love away  
And I will love you more girl every day  
I'll be good for you (yeah)  
Baby girl it's plain to see, That our love was meant to be_

**Chris' POV  
**Sneaking around with Ajay is always fun. Everyone avoids telling Bobby. Nothing could stop me from loving Ajay, ever. "Ajay…" "Yeah Chris?" "I love you more and more everyday…" "Me too." She smiled back. We're good for each other. I'll be good, do nothing wrong. Just for her. I love her that much and because our love is true, meant to be.

_I know you're hearts anticipating  
And my love is on your mind  
Well don't you worry  
I won't keep you waiting  
Cause I ain't ever seen a lady so fine yeah_

I know that Ajay thinks about how much I love her. I don't know why she worries, I love her. "Babe…" "Chris." She smiled up at me. "You know I love you right?" "Of course." I'm not going to make her wait forever for her to know my feelings, I'll tell her whenever I can, because I have never seen anyone as gorgeous as her.

_I know you want me too  
It's in your eyes they say you do  
They're telling me you'll open your heart to me yeah  
Cause if you want me to  
I'll sacrifice my world for you  
And show y__ou the way loves supposed to be yeah_

All her feelings are in her eyes. Her eyes are the gateway to her soul. They say she wants me to tell me everything. "What are you thinking about?" those five words send her on a spiral of emotion. She's letting go of everything. I feel like I mean something to her now that she's told me everything. "I'd do anything for you." I say abruptly but she smiles up at me regardless. I then mutter "And show you the way love is supposed to be…"

_I'll be good for you  
I ain't gonna take my love away  
And I will love you more girl every day  
I'll be good for you (ohh)  
My baby girl it's plain to see  
__That our love was meant to be_

Ashton and I are perfect! Some might think otherwise, but who cares what they think? She is always on my mind! This love is flawless. I'll change anything just for her. We love each other enough to be positive it was meant to be.

_Now I know you think I must be faking  
I promised all these things right from the start  
So don't you rush into decision making (rush, rush)  
Cause I just wrote this song to tell you my heart  
I wanna be with youAnd girl there's nothing I won't do  
To make you see that this is where you should be  
Cause baby we can do, anything you wanna do  
Girl I wanna be a part of your fantasy_

I promised I'd never let anything happen, that I'd never let her go, that nothing bad would happen to her again… her eyes, that show everything, tell me she doesn't believe me half the time. "I want to be with you Ajay." "Okay…" I understand why that was her reply, me saying that ruined a quiet moment. "I'd do anything for you… just to make you positive you belong here…" I'd do anything she wanted to! I want to be in her fantasies… I want to be all she thinks about.

_I'll be good for youI ain't gonna take my love away  
And I will love you more girl everyday  
I'll be good for you (so good)  
My baby girl it's plain to see  
That our love was meant to be yeah_

It's totally obvious we are in love. You'd have to be blind, or Bobby, not too. We make each other happy. I wrapped my arms around Ajay. Holding her close to me. I never want this to end. Ashton in my arms feels so natural. It's yet another point that our love is pure.

_I can be good for you (I could be good for you baby)  
Tell me what you want to do (I could be good for you baby)  
Baby girl, it's plain to see  
That our love was meant to be  
__I'll be good for you  
I ain't gonna take my love away  
And I will love you more girl everyday  
I'll be good for you_

We sat on the couch, watching a movie. I don't know what it's called. I've been thinking about her the whole time. I looked down and kissed her forehead, "I love you Ajay…" she looked up me and replied, "I love you too Chris." she leant up and kissed me gently. Oh yeah, I love her more and more _every _day.

_My baby girl it's plain to see that our love was meant to be yeah_


End file.
